


I've Had Worse

by aceofwhump



Category: Leverage
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Captivity, Caretaking, Eliot Spencer Whump, Eliot Spencer is taken care of, Gen, Hurt Eliot Spencer, Injured Eliot Spencer, Rescue, Tazed, Torture, Whump, Worried Team Leverage, beaten, beaten up, chained, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofwhump/pseuds/aceofwhump
Summary: Bad Things Happen Bingo request on my tumblr. Prompt: Collared and Chained.Eliot is captured and tortured for information after a con gone wrong. But it's okay cause his team is on the way.





	I've Had Worse

Eliot’s head whipped sideways as another punched landed on his jaw. Blood spattered across the floor and dribbled out of his mouth. He spat out a glob of blood onto the floor, inhaled through his nose and turned his head back to his captors once more, setting a steely gaze upon them. He leaned casually back against the chair he was chained to and the chains around his ankles rattled as he shifted in his seat.

According to his inner clock they’d been at this for around five hours. Goon 1 and Goon 2 kept switching up tactics and Eliot had to admit they knew what they were doing. If it had been anyone else besides Eliot, they probably would have cracked hours ago. These weren’t your run of the mill goons who barely knew how to throw a punch. No. These were professionals.

Eliot and the others had been on the job when everything went to hell in a hand basket. Eliot did his job. He got them all out, engaged the hostiles while his team escaped, but there too many even for him and one of them managed to taze him into passing out.

When he woke up he was chained to a chair in a dark room. His hands were restrained behind him with metal cuffs and his legs were chained to the floor. The chair was even nailed to the floor so he couldn’t use it as a weapon against his captors. They also put an adjustable, leather collar around his neck which they used to choke him in between torture tactics.

A few punches and then a yank on the leather as they asked their questions. Who was he working for. What were he and his team doing in the boss’s office. That sort of crap.

Taze him then another pull tightening the collar and cutting off his airway. They asked their questions while he gasped and coughed trying to drag air back into his body.

Still he didn’t talk.

Eliot just straightened back up and glared at them. Never saying a word.

All he had to do was stall them long enough for Hardison to track him down. Easy enough, he had thought. But then the goons decided to step up their tactics realizing Eliot was no ordinary accountant.

Instead of a punch or two here and there they started with a full on beat down. Punch after punch landed on his body. By the end he had at least two cracked ribs, his eye was swelling up, his lip was split, and too many bruises to count. He hung as far off the chair as his chains would allow, close to passing out from the pain. Blackness edged his vision and his sight blurred.

He was almost out when suddenly he was drenched in freezing cold water dragging him back into alertness. Every time he was close to losing consciousness again they would splash another bucket of freezing cold water on him. After hour four he was visibly shaking from the cold that had settled in his bones, water dripping off his clothes and hair and mixing with the blood on the floor.

Still he didn’t talk.

Hardison was coming. Parker. Nate. Sophie. They would find him. He just had to survive. He was good at that. Surviving. He’d been through worse than this. Just hang on until Hardison does something clever with his computers and tracks him down using a tracker he had in his shoe or something. Oh wait. He wasn’t wearing shoes anymore. Well, he’d find some other way.

Eliot stifled a scream as Goon 1 shoved a taser into his abdomen. The water they had been throwing on him for the past few hours gave the electrocution more power resulting in a pain so intense Eliot blacked out for a moment.

He came to slowly. Eliot opened his one good eye and tried to focus on his surroundings. His vision was blurry and sound came and went in waves but he could see Goon 1 standing with his back to him near the door. He was shouting something over his radio but Eliot couldn’t focus on the words. He sounded angry though and Goon 2 was not in the room anymore.

Eliot’s body slumped forward, his own weight putting strain on his shoulders but he didn’t have the strength to pick himself back up. Goon 1 was shouting as once again Eliot’s vision blurred and he slunk in blissful oblivion.

“–ke up. Eliot can you hear me? Eliot.” Eliot faded back into consciousness. “That’s it Eliot. Come on. We’ve got to go. I can’t carry you so you need to wake up.”

He opened his eyes to see Nate kneeling in front of him. He looked like he wanted to touch his arm but he knew better than to touch Eliot when he wasn’t fully awake.

“Nate,” he grunted.

“Yeah. Welcome back. We need to get you out of here. Hardison is keeping them busy with some computer trick but it won’t last long. We have to get moving. Parker, get him out these chains.”

“Nate we have to go.” Sophie’s voice drifted from the doorway where she was keeping watch.

Eliot felt the chains around his wrists give way and clank loudly to the ground. Parker came around and knelt down to pick the lock around the chains keeping his feet to the floor. She made quick work of the lock and soon those chains joined the others in a pile next to him. Eliot brought his hands in front of him and rubbed at his sore wrists trying to put feeling back into his numb hands.

Nate gently put a hand on his wet, shaking arm and drew his attention away from his task, “Can you stand?”

Eliot nodded and moved to stand up. Pain flared up in his ribs and he groaned but he shoved the pain down and stood up anyway. His legs were weak from sitting so long and were threatening to give out on him when Parker and Nate took hold of his arms

“”m okay,” he said, trying to reassure them both. He knew how he must look right now. Beaten and bloody, weak. He couldn’t look weak. He was supposed to take the hits and keep moving. That’s his job.

“Of course you are.” Parker smiled at him as she looped his arm over her shoulders and he could see the worry in her eyes. Nate did the same on his other side. He wouldn’t admit to it but he was grateful for the support. He’d be on the ground if it wasn’t for their grip on him.

“Nate! We have to go! Now!” Sophie appeared in the doorway, a near frightened look on her face. Shouts echoed down the hall and Nate and Parker led Eliot out the doorway and down the opposite direction.

Before he knew it, Lucille was in front of him and Parker was helping him into the back while Nate and Sophie got in up front. Sophie turned the car on and sped out of the area faster than he thought Lucille could move.

Eliot leaned his head back against the van, one arm wrapped around his ribs, and closed his eyes. His body, recognizing the fact that he was safe now, relaxed and he felt himself falling asleep. Something soft fell on his shoulders and he opened his eyes to see Hardison laying a blanket over him.

“Sorry, man. Didn’t mean to wake you. You’re shivering so bad I’m startin’ to feel sympathy cold.”

“‘S not a thing, Hardison.”

“Whatever, dude. You alright? You’re not looking so good. I’m sorry it took me so long to find you.”

“I’m fine, Hardison. I’ve had worse. Knew you’d come,” Eliot said softly letting his eyes close once more. The blanket was warm and comforting. He felt Parker shuffle over and lean gently into his side. He smiled to himself and sighed.

“Get some sleep, Eliot. We’ll look after you now.”

“Thanks Parker,” Eliot whispers as he drifted off to into oblivion knowing that when he woke again he and his family were safe.


End file.
